Disposable absorbent articles for receiving and retaining bodily discharges such as urine or feces are well known in the art. Examples of these include disposable diapers, training pants and adult incontinence articles. Typically, disposable diapers comprise a liquid pervious topsheet that faces the wearer's body, a liquid impervious backsheet that faces the wearer's clothing and an absorbent core interposed between the liquid pervious topsheet and the backsheet.
Since their introduction into the market place, disposable diapers have continued to improve regarding comfort, fit and functionalities.
An important component of disposable absorbent articles is the absorbent core/absorbent structure. The absorbent core/structure typically includes superabsorbent polymer material, such as hydrogel-forming polymer material, also referred to as absorbent gelling material, AGM, or superabsorbent polymer, SAP. This superabsorbent polymer material ensures that large amounts of bodily fluids, e.g. urine, can be absorbed by the absorbent article during its use and be locked away, thus providing low rewet and good skin dryness.
Traditionally, the superabsorbent polymer material is incorporated into the absorbent core structure with pulp, i.e. cellulose fibres. However, over the past years, significant effort has been spent to make thinner absorbent core structures which can still acquire and store large quantities of discharged body fluids, in particular urine. Hereto, it has been proposed to reduce or eliminate these cellulose fibres from the absorbent core structures.
In some instances, to maintain the mechanical stability of the absorbent core structures, small quantities of thermoplastic adhesive material, such as fibrous thermoplastic adhesive material, may for example be added to stabilize the absorbent polymer material. Resultantly, absorbent structures having the required permeability/porosity, reduced gel-blocking, and that form stable structures in use or transport, are provided.
However, it was found that some absorbent core structures with reduced cellulose fibre levels, whilst very thin when not loaded with bodily fluids, may have an increased stiffness when partially loaded or fully loaded, especially in those regions which comprise most of the absorbent capacity of the absorbent article, such as the front region and crotch region of the diaper. Increased stiffness is not desirable since it reduces the absorbent article's ability to conform to the body of the wearer once worn. Therefore there is still a need for absorbent articles having an increased flexibility during the whole use of the article which deliver in particular a better fit in the wet state (at equal absorbing and containing performances).
The inventors have found that by providing specific channels that are free of superabsorbent polymer particles or free of superabsorbent polymer material in front region of the absorbent core/structure, diapers of increased flexibility at equal performances are provided.